Mechanical Mayhem
by Bilious
Summary: Although a giant robot in Jump city sounds pretty bad for the Titans, they soon learn there is something worse, a giant robot designed for their destruction! Who is behind this machine, and will he strike again? [Complete!]
1. Chapter One: Fallen Titians

[I don't own the titans... I just play them on TV]  
  
This is my first fan fiction and I suppose if it is chapter one if I decide to continue the story.  
  
"Titans, GO!"  
  
The massive robotic tripod turned away from the passenger filled bus it was about to smash. 'New targets acquired,' a mechanical voice droned as several weapons deployed from its main hull, 'activating new directive, destroy the Teen Titans.'  
  
The team was already moving; Robin firing his grappling hook strait at the monstrous robot, Starfire sweeping in from one flank with Raven on the other, Beast Boy charging as a bull, Cyborg taking cover behind an overturned car and blasting his sonic cannon, and finally Terra flying strait up on a boulder.  
  
"I'll keep him busy Robin," Cyborg shouted over the roar of his cannon. The stream of blue energy barely jostled the forty foot tall machine. Robins grapple hit home and he began close with the tripod.  
  
'Targeting Cyborg, activating EMP canon.' a blue globe of energy erupted from one of the many weapons and screamed towards the half robot hero. "No!" Cyborg cried, his circuits burning out. The once mighty titan collapsed upon the wrecked car, his red eye dimmed and his blue lights turned grey.  
  
"What is happening?" Asked Starfire, her attack momentarily paused to stare in wonder at her teammate's sudden defeat.  
  
"This thing seems to know a lot about us." Robin said, almost to the tripod's elevation.  
  
Starfire looked back at the tripod. "And we know nothing of it..."  
  
'Targeting Beast Boy, activating quantum-' the droning was cut off as Beast Boy slammed into one of the machine's relatively slender, yet massive legs. The green changeling fell to one side, soundly knocked out. '...target neutralized.'  
  
The mechanical voice identified Starfire as its next target and announced the weapon that would surly destroy her. "Not if I have anything to do with it," Robin vowed. The boy wonder's momentum flung him high above the robot monster as he deployed his collapsible staff.  
  
'New target Robin, launching kinetic missile.' Flying through the air and unable to change his trajectory Robin's only choice was to shield himself with his weapon. The impact snapped the staff in two and sent Robin spinning towards the ground.  
  
"Robin!" Starfire closed with her leader and friend to save him, but something was closing with her much faster. The tripod deftly struck her with one of its legs, with a grunt Starfire and the mass of metal slammed into a low-rise apartment building that soon collapsed around her.  
  
By this point the passengers of the Jump City Transit Bus had fled the scene, giving Raven a good opportunity to use her telekinetic powers. The bus shimmered in her dark energy and rose above Raven as she prepared to throw it. "Azarath Metrion Zin-" The tripod's voice became louder, cutting off Raven's last word. 'Targeting Raven, beginning emotional disruption matrix.'  
'Destroy them Raven,' it was a terrible mechanical parody of Trigon's voice 'the other Titans are finished, destroy them and embrace your darkness!'  
The bus hovered over head as Raven summoned her response. "You've got to be kidding..."  
The voice returned to normal, 'moving to plan B.' the tripod swiftly lurched forward smashing itself into the bus, sending it and Raven careening to the ground.  
  
Terra stood on her stone in shock. She could hardly believe the thing before her was possible, let alone that it had just taken out her new teammates. Certainly she hadn't heard anything about it before...  
  
'New target acquired, unknown.' The massive tripod droned 'Analyzing for weakness.'  
The last standing Titan gathered herself. It was able to defeat the others immediately but for some reason it was having trouble deciding what to do with her. "Analyze this!" cried Terra. She focused her powers below the tripod and tore the already mangled street in two, creating a deep ditch. The tripod struggled to escape but columns of rock jetted into its sides and caused it to fall deeper.  
  
'Leg damaged, reverse disabled' the tripod fell over completely into the ditch.  
  
Terra brought her arms together and the split earth followed, crashing shut on the fallen machine.  
  
Terra slowly lowered to the ground feeling heavily fatigued from such a massive use of power. She paused to look at the aftermath of the battle. This section of the city looked battered. Building and car debris scattered everywhere, wreckage of street lamps and garbage cans, car alarms were blaring... a fire burned nearby.  
  
"What happened?" BB sat up, still dazed from his run in with the tripod. "We got thrashed..." answered Raven neutrally, her right arm cradling her left. "... until Terra saved us." continued Robin, still otherwise unmoving in the corvette he landed in.  
  
Terra would have blushed but she was paying little attention to them. She racked her brain for anything about a giant tripod. No, this wasn't part of it... this was completely unexpected.  
  
"But who would make such a thing?" Starfire emerged from the rubble grey with dust. Luckily everyone had cleared of the apartment before it collapsed. "Slade..." Robin got to his feet. "No, this couldn't have been Slade." The words slipped from Terra's lips before she could stop herself... thinking quickly she covered for it "uh... it tried to kill you, Robin." It seemed to be a good reason, after all when given the choice, Slade spared all the Titans rather then let Robin die.  
  
Robin stared silently at Terra Star spoke up instead.  
  
"... then who?" 


	2. Chapter Two: Aftermath

[disclaimer I Don't own the Teen Titans]  
  
Who? The question hung for a few moments, but who would have to wait.  
  
Raven's right hand glowed blue over her left and she slowly opened and closed her left fist... it seemed she would be able to deal with the teams injuries, that is with the exception of-  
  
"Cyborg!" Starfire took off for the downed Titan. He still lay on the car but he managed to flip himself onto his back. His lights burned dimly as he read over a self diagnostic. "Did you experience circuiting shortly?"  
  
Knowing she only wished to help Cyborg resisted the urge to yell at Starfire, besides he could barely talk as it was. "That... thing fried my system. Looks like I'll need some work and a recharge Star, but I'll be ok."  
  
Just then Cyborg's left arm popped off. "Dang."  
  
"I guess it means I get first dibs on the Gamestation?" BB put in, looking particularly cattish and trying to lighten the mood. No one responded.  
  
That night in the Titan Tower  
  
"I don't know Robin," Raven uttered as soon as she and Robin were alone. "How did Terra know about Slade, about how he wouldn't kill you?"  
  
"Still worried about her?" Robin turned off the television and the wide screen became a window again. In the distance the lack of a few lights in the skyline reminded him of the days fight. He made his way to where Raven was sitting opposite the kitchen. "I don't think there is much to worry about, she saved us today. And besides, Beast Boy could have-"  
  
Beast Boy, Terra and Starfire entered the main room just then. "How's Cyborg doing?"  
  
"He is well." beamed Starfire  
  
"Yeah," added Beast Boy "after his recharge he was able to start repairs by himself."  
  
"By the way, Terra, you really saved us back there, good work." Robin put his hand on the new Titan's shoulder.  
  
Even though she had won they day she seemed a little distracted. "I... it was nothing, it didn't seem to know how to attack me, so I just let him have it..."  
  
"I've been doing some research on some of the wreckage we recovered..." Raven was already working at the computer console across the room. "That thing had five different weapon systems, besides its legs," the wide screen displayed a 3D Model of the Tripod rotating while the different weapon systems were highlighted and explained in more detail, "one for Best Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, Robin, and I. It was designed to attack the city to get us to attack it, then to destroy us."  
  
Robin cut in trying to sound hopeful against such grim news with what positive aspect they had, "so who ever made that thing didn't know about Terra!"  
  
"Exactly," Raven said, her deadpan voice sounding a little depressed "but he does now." 


	3. Chapter Three: Evil Unveiled

[I still don't own the titans... for now... muahaha]  
  
A few weeks passed and besides a quick brawl with Mumbo at the bank, the Titans have had little to do but hang around the tower.  
  
'At least Starfire isn't hogging the bathroom this morning.' thought Beast Boy as he finished brushing his teeth. He decided it was going to be another slow day, so he went looking for Terra, maybe they could play some Gamestation.  
  
"Terra?" Beast Boy knocked on her door. A few moments passed before he decided to open it. Not in there.  
  
"What's up, BB?" asked Robin as he walked down the hallway. He had just gotten up, Beast Boy could tell, he was still dressed for action as always but his hair was messily bent to one side.  
  
"Just up early to beat the traffic," he chuckled then locked eyes with Robin looking a little more serious "have you seen Terra?"  
  
"Not yet, have you tried her communicator?"  
  
"It was in her room" replied Beast Boy pointing a thumb at Terra's door.  
  
"Oh, well maybe she's in the living room."  
  
The living room was empty. "Terra? Hello?" with ten floors of Titan tower to search Beast Boy was simply going to have to get started.  
  
A few minutes later Raven, Cyborg, Starfire and Robin were in the main room eating breakfast.  
  
"Rae, you sure you don't want any waffles?" Cyborg asked because, once again, Raven only drank tea for breakfast. "I don't think you should just drink that stuff instead of eating a real meal."  
  
"Herbal tea is fine, besides I can still taste that 'ultra meat experience' pizza you got me to eat last week..."  
  
"Yeah, well I don't see you eat much and something's been draining the tower's power grid lately, you sure you don't have an extra fridge in your room?"  
  
Raven put down her cup to look at her irritating companion. "I'm sure."  
  
"Uh..." Robin popped in, "any of you guys seen Terra this morning?"  
  
Wide eyed with fear, Starfire dropped her fork and pointed at the bay window across the room. "I believe I have found her!"  
  
Just then Beast Boy entered the main room though the elevator door. "TERRA!" he saw it too.  
  
Terra was strapped to a floating craft just outside the window. The craft was flanked by two more tripods, but these were clearly much larger then the first one as they reached the full height of the Titan's ten story tall home.  
  
"Titans, move!"  
  
The two tripods opened fire. Energy bolds and solid projectiles smashed through the windows and began to lay waste to the room. The couch was blasted to several pieces and computer terminals exploded. The floor, ceiling and walls were riddled with pock marks and burns under the massive onslaught.  
  
The Titans had no chance to protect themselves. Raven's shielding around the table was soon penetrated then broken outright when she took a direct hit. Although Beast Boy changed to a mouse and raced quickly to the blown out window, he only made it to the kitchen before he too was shot down.  
  
With Raven's shield down Starfire was soon blasted out of her chair and Cyborg was hit so hard that he smashed through the far wall.  
  
Only Robin got through the barrage unscathed while taking cover behind a large section of couch and under his dense polymer coat.  
  
"How dare you waste The Hunter's time." a harsh yet synthetic voice emanated from the center craft. "The probes destruction promised a good hunt, and all that is found is this."  
  
Back in a human form, Beast Boy opened his eyes to see Terra. She was unconscious and still tied to the hood of the craft.  
  
"This error, this... miscalculation." the craft began to back up slowly from the top floor of the tower that lay in ruin. "It will be taken... a trophy... but you... you are not even worth destroying."  
  
"Give her back!" demanded Robin as he leaped over the ruined couch and threw two explosive disks. They exploded on either side of the craft but away from Terra. The craft rocked from the explosion but was able to stay afloat. One of the tripods stepped before it and blasted Robin on his back. The Titan slid until he collided with a battered Raven, whose cape had seen better days.  
  
"You have lost. Do not try that again." The tripods moved away too and marched through the bay waters after the craft.  
  
Though it pained him to move, Robin struggled to his feet and threw a tracker at one of the tripods. It connected and activated.  
  
The Teen Titans had no choice... they would have to try again. 


	4. Chapter Four: Torn

[disclaimer I don't own the Teen Titans]  
  
(Authors note: Eh, what's wrong with my writing style that seems to put people off? I'd really like some feed back please.)  
  
The fridge hummed along keeping the Titan's food cold. It was the only thing left in the main room of Titan's Tower to survive the recent attack... until it turned black and exploded.  
  
"I'm getting tired of this." Raven droned as what was left of her hooded cloak fluttered in the morning breeze "I'm going to my room."  
  
Cyborg got to his feet and entered the room through the hole in the wall. "Oh man, not again!" He groaned. His cybernetic left arm was lying on the table where it had been blasted off.  
  
"What are you guys waiting for?" Beast Boy demanded "They're getting away! We have to stop them!" In an instant he transformed into a falcon and took off for the brutally opened window. Robin caught him by his tail feathers and pulled him to the ground.  
  
"No."  
  
Beast Boy changed back and gave his leader a stunned look.  
  
"Beast Boy is right!" Starfire cried looking sick with worry "Terra is our friend!"  
  
Raven stopped walking and turned to face Starfire. "You heard him. We lost. We can't win."  
  
"We stopped the first one!" pleaded Beast Boy.  
  
"Terra stopped the first one," muttered Cyborg. He wielded his left arm like a club and motioned at the tripods and the center craft and picked up his voice, "and now they've got her. There's no way, man."  
  
They watched as the three machines took off and disappeared over the horizon.  
  
"I'm sorry Beast Boy, but they're right." even through his mask Robin was visibly distraught. "We can't stop them, not like this." He sighed and looked at the charred floor beneath him. "Not until we-"  
  
Tears welted in Beast Boys eyes as he rose to his feet. "NO! There isn't time! I expected better than this from you." He took hold of his Titan communicator and threw it at Robin's feet. "If you guys won't help me I'll save her myself!"  
  
The changing bolted for the window and plummeted off the edge. A green bird caught the wind and soared away from the tower. "Beast Boy!" Starfire started to leave and once again Robin restrained a fellow Titan.  
  
"No Star," he said his hand on her shoulder "we can't stop them now, but that doesn't mean we are giving up. We will catch up with them," He pulled out a homing device that displayed the direction and distance of the fleeing tripods. "But we've got some things to take care of first. This isn't over."  
  
---  
  
"How could the T-Car possibly help us take down one of those things?" questioned Raven under the shadow of her new hood.  
  
"Were not in the garage for the T-Car, Raven. Cy, tell them what you told me last night."  
  
"After I finished my repairs I was trying to find a way for us to take on another tripod. Then it hit me, if an EMP can take down my system then it can down one of those tripods too."  
  
Starfire looked confused. "An 'iempe' is a-?"  
  
"Electromagnetic Pulse: its murder on electronics. I don't know how the first tripod shot me with one, but I was able to create one in a localized effect." Cyborg pulled out a triangular device about the size and shape of a dinner plate. It was silver with blue lit highlights like everything Cyborg builds. "Check it out y'all."  
  
Robin produced a small toy monkey with a pair of cymbals.  
  
"Help me! Help me!" Raven slightly recoiled in fear. "Help me count! One! Two!"  
  
Cyborg attached the EMP device on the toy. "You'll have to attach the mine then directly activate it." He flipped a switch on the mine.  
  
"Five! Sss-" the monkey shook violently as blew arcs of energy fried its circuits.  
  
After a few moments a black glow surrounded the EMP mine. It switched off and levitated to Raven. "Not a problem." 


	5. Chapter Five: The Final Hunt

[I don't own the teen titans... also do I know if I really need one of these in every chapter...]  
  
(I'm going to finish this story anyway. Reviews are for the weak and those seeking approval because they never had a real father... cries)  
  
"Congratulations Terra. You have control. You are truly powerful now... more powerful then those who rejected you... and now that I have helped you attain that power, you must do something for me..."  
  
The sound of florescent lights hummed through out the trophy room. It slowly lit to reveal the row upon row of display cells that held the Hunter's prizes. Those he deemed worthy of the hunt or had been before they were hunted. Above the cells the observation and control center was suspended by heavy steal coils, a spider in the center of a metallic web. From there The Hunter watched the live trophies awaken. Some, as always, started the day by slamming against the force shield cell walls, others screamed in terror as they remembered where they were or swore uncontrollably. Even a few did all three.  
  
The others, the ones from the old hunts, lay preserved in the way they were at the time of their ruin.  
  
Terra came around from countless hours of sleep. The last thing she could remember was skipping rocks in the bay at the base of Titan Tower, then...  
  
"Wha- where am I?"  
  
"Cram it, you rock tossing dirt mounter!" a pint sized villain with a whiny voice told her.  
  
"Yeah, now that you're awake we can finally tell you to shut up!" it was a... talking spider with a man's body attached to it. "Beast Boy this, they trust me that! You're driving us nuts!"  
  
Terra tried to take in her surroundings... the cells... the coiled wire overhead, the shouts from the other cells. Worst of all, something didn't feel right with Terra. Something was... missing.  
  
Gizmo looked through Terra's cell at Fang, "as if this piff sniffin' place wasn't bad enough."  
  
"You guys shut up. I'm getting out of here!"  
  
"Oh, this'll be rich."  
  
Terra focused on the concrete floor beneath her. Just a matter of moving earth, simple, easy. Nothing happened.  
  
"N- no! My powers are gone!"  
  
"HAHAHA!" Gizmo and Fang rolled with laughter.  
  
'Did you think it would be that easy?' a synthetic voice boomed from the control center. A shadowed outline of a man appeared in one of the windows.  
  
'Your powers will work only when it is desired... only when you are to be hunted.' -  
  
The T-Sub sped along just below the surface.  
  
"We're coming up on the beacon; hopefully it's where The Hunter is hiding."  
  
The submarine surfaced and bobbed in the dark water. In the distance moon light glinted off a metal dome that dominated an otherwise barren island. The two tripods that nearly destroyed Titan Tower that morning now patrolled around the massive structure at either side.  
  
"Split up," Robin commanded as the glass cockpit covers receded into the sub, "Starfire take Cyborg. Raven, you're with me. Titans, move!"  
  
-  
  
High above the trophy room a green lizard clung to the dome ceiling. Below him he could see the entire complex; the trophy room, the observation center, and some sort of giant maze that surrounded it. "That's probably where this nut does his personal hunting," thought Beast Boy.  
  
Then he saw it. It was floating on a platform above the maze. It was gunmetal black and carried a long rifle. Something was moving through the maze and the thing on the platform followed it. It must be The Hunter. The Hunter raised his rifle and took aim. A giant crab climbed over the maze and squirted a stream of water at him.  
  
A shot rang out. The round pierced the mighty causation's armor and it fell backwards crashing to the ground.  
  
"How am I going to do this?" the green changing asked himself. "Why did I come here with out the others?" The others aren't coming. They were going to let Terra die here. "They wouldn't do that... would they?"  
  
'Mediocre at best... new prey is needed... one from today's collection.'  
  
In Gizmo's cell his backpack materialized and his energy shield walls faded. "All right," he said attaching his pack. "See ya later you crump munching-"  
  
'LET THE HUNT BEGIN!'  
  
"Oh... right... crud."  
  
'It is suggested that you get moving.' The rifle cracked and the concrete by Gizmo's feet was gashed.  
  
"Aiee!" Gizmo leaped into the air and his rocket jets took over.  
  
"Now's my chance!" the lizard dropped from the dome ceiling then turned into a bat before gliding to the ground near Terra's cell.  
  
"Beast Boy," whispered Terra "where are the others?"  
  
"Don't worry about them," said the changing as he turned into a bull "I'm getting you out of here." He readied to charge.  
  
"Wait," she pointed to the control center, "you can probably disable the cells up there!"  
  
-  
  
"Get close to that tripod Star; I'll keep him distracted while you place the mines!"  
  
Starfire flew close to the metal dome, the giant tripod rose into view as she got closer. "You are sure this will work?"  
  
"I built them Star, they'll work."  
  
On the other side of the island Robin was holding onto an antenna to stay on top of the hundred foot tall tripod as it bucked and reared. He placed his last mine before the force of the tripod's movement flung him to the dome wall.  
  
He collided with the dome at a steep angle and used his birderang to slow his decent. "Raven, now!"  
  
Raven's hands were surrounded by her dark energy as the mines turned black and their switches flipped. The massive tripod shuttered. Power arched through the joints and across the legs. The tripod stumbled and fell on a bent knee, almost falling over completely. But it stopped. Smoke rose from the tripod. The two Titans watched in silence.  
  
Then it stirred and faced Robin. 'De...strroy thee Teen Titans!" it stood up completely and charged its weapon systems.  
  
"Cyborg! They are not working!" the tripod was firing green bolts at the flying Tamaranian girl, that were much larger and potent then her starbolts  
  
"I can see that Star! Just keep moving! I got it!" He stacked three of the mines in his left hand and aimed them at the tripod. "Detachable arm don't fail me now!"  
  
His right arm fired strait down and stuck into the sand. "Son of a- whoa!" His left arm shot off and went screaming to the mechanical monstrosity. As it flew his hand turned the switch on the first mine starting a chain reaction with the others. The modified EMP missile impacted upon the tripod at the height of the reaction. The force of the blast and the damage to the electronics caused the tripod to wheel backwards and smash into the dome.  
  
"That didn't work," observed Raven as Robin fled from the tripods constant stream of fire, "moving to plan B."  
  
She turned to the gash in the dome caused by Robin's birderang and used it to tear a large hunk of steel off the dome.  
  
"Azarath... Metrion... ZINTHOS!"  
  
The large slab of steel slammed into the tripod then wrapped around it. The half demon struggled to complete the complex assault, giving off a guttural snarl. The steel compressed around the tripod like a soda can at the bottom of the sea. The machine collapsed in a heap of busted parts.  
  
Breathing heavily Robin looked up at Raven, her cape was still flaring from her power.  
  
"That works!" - Gizmo saw the hole and headed for it. zip the round passed him an instant before he heard the rifle's report. "Psychotic pea procurer!" The miniature criminal rocketed out of the dome.  
  
'Return! It is commanded of you!'  
  
"I wouldn't worry about him!" Beast Boy's voice sounded throughout the complex. "He's half way to Gotham City by now. Besides, you've got a little more to worry about. You wanted the ultimate hunt, right?" The Hunter could only watch as all of the cells opened and dozens of his live trophies were released "Well you've got it!"  
  
'No!' the Hunter sped to the control center but it was too late to do anything, already his trophies were free. Some headed for the new exit, and still more headed for him!  
  
A green Rhino smashed through the observation window then glided to the ground as a flying squirrel.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Beast Boy pleaded to Terra while turning into his normal form.  
  
In his battle with the escaped prizes The Hunter was knocked from his craft as the control center lost its supports and swung across the complex. He lay on his back, the perfect target for Terra's destructive powers  
  
"Wait," said Terra feeling her powers over earth return "there's something I need to do first.  
  
"You're not gonna-"  
  
kiss  
  
"My hero! Lets go!" Terra pulled a block concrete under herself and beast boy. They flew for the exit, Terra supporting the limp Beast Boy with hearts in his eyes.  
  
The weakened dome began to collapse as they flew through the exit.  
  
"Terra!"  
  
"Raven!"  
  
"What?" Beast Boy sprang to life, in full control of his facilities. "You guys came?"  
  
"Absolutely, Terra is a Titan, and our friend." Raven said to them both. "Nothing could change that."  
  
Through the destruction The Hunter's mock voice droned clear. 'I was wrong, Titans... you were, indeed, worthy pray...'  
  
"Come on," yelled Robin while he pointed at the collapsing dome, "Let's get out of here!"  
  
-  
  
Later that night Terra lay in her bed. Although she tried, she couldn't sleep. All she could do was think about was what Raven said before they left.  
  
'Terra is a Titan, and our friend. Nothing could change that.'  
  
"Nothing?" 


End file.
